


Not Alone

by becca_dunbar_raeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beacon Hills, Beta Liam Dunbar, F/M, Good Theo Raeken, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Hurt/Comfort, Isaac Lahey to the rescue, M/M, Major characters death, Murder, Murder Husbands, Pain, Protective Theo Raeken, Sad Liam Dunbar, Sad with a Happy Ending, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_dunbar_raeken/pseuds/becca_dunbar_raeken
Summary: Liam and Theo find themselves alone in the world. Will they survive on their own?
Relationships: Alec/Nolan (Teen Wolf), Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> TW: major characters death, pretty much everyone is dead

“Theo!” Liam screamed at the chimera’s apartment window.

“What the hell? Liam, there’s a door knock!” Theo rolled out of bed, glancing at the time it was 1:00 am.

“I don’t have time; you need to come with me now,” Liam said his voice shaking. 

Theo was still confused, but just threw on a hoodie, shoes, and ran outside to the beta already standing by his truck. 

Theo hopped in, “where are we going?”

“Uh, just that way,” Liam replied his face down, anxiety radiating off of him. Theo could see tears in the boy’s eyes.

Theo saw flashes of lights in his rearview mirror and pulled out, seeing headlights following them.

“Liam, who are they? What did you do?”

“Hunters, they killed-killed,” Liam’s voice was breaking.

“Who?” Theo looked over concerned.

“The pack,” Liam finally muttered.

“What?” Theo questioned him.

“The pack, Theo everyone,” the beta was sobbing.

Theo looked over at him, finally getting a good look at him. He had blood caked onto his forehead, covered in dirt and dust, his shirt had blood from what looked like a wound to his stomach, his blue eyes spilling tears. He smelled of smoke and ashes. Theo quickly turned off his lights and lost the hunters through some dirt roads. He needed to make sure Liam was okay. He pulled off into the woods.

“We can’t stop,” Liam cried.

“We are fine; I lost them. Look at me; you need to tell me what happened.”

Liam was hyperventilating.

“Little wolf,” Theo called out his nickname. He grabbed the beta’s hand. Liam looked into his eyes. It wasn’t a secret they cared about each other. Theo had calmed him plenty of times before. Mason and Corey assured them they were each other’s anchor. They might have never shown each other affection, but Theo knew it was there. He loved the little beta, and Liam for some reason knew his mind he loved the chimera too.

Liam took in a deep breath, “I was sleeping, and I heard an explosion.” The hunters blew up my house; my parents are dead. I don’t know how I made it out, luck I guess. I was greeted by a hunter as I crawled out. I was angry; I lost control. I killed them, Theo. Killed.”

Liam began to lose control again. Theo gripped his hand tighter, “hey, it was self-defense; your eyes are still yellow.”

“Okay,” Liam said trying to calm himself, “their phone fell out; I grabbed it. Pictures were coming through.” His hands shook as sobs continued to come off of the boy.

“Pictures of what?” 

Liam just handed him his phone to shaken to speak. Theo scrolled seeing pictures of dead bodies; he gasped. First, Scott bloody and broken, eyes open showing dull brown, the red alpha glow gone. Malia was next, neck hanging in a weird direction, claws still extend. Lydia looked as if she was still screaming, but Theo knew she was silent. Stiles was still holding her hand, his eyes closed. Theo felt tears in his own eyes as much as he would have killed them a year ago; they eventually forgave him. They learned to be some sort of acquaintances; he would say even friends. Liam was still crying; the chimera knew why now. Theo continued to scroll; they somehow found Derek and Peter both claws extended, bloody. They had put up a fight but still were murdered. Argent and Melissa were lying dead; Argent’s hand wrapped around a pistol and the other around Melissa’s hand. Parrish was dead at the police station, burned to the ground around him, a silver oozing wound on his forehead. Theo saw the sheriff lying in the corner as well in the picture; he presumed he was dead as well. Theo knew the next pictures were going to hurt even more. The puppy pack that’s what Stiles called them. Liam, Mason, Corey, Nolan, Alec, and him a pack of misfits that somehow worked out. Theo and Mason kept them on the ground, planning everything out; they brought the brains to the operations. Corey and Nolan brought their own special skills; Corey with his strange chimera abilities and Nolan with his background with the hunters and his unusual ability to use any weapon with great skill. Alec and Liam were the fighters, both spontaneous and willing to fight for them all. Liam always led the charge; he kept them together he was their glue. Alec was first, an arrow sticking out of his chest. Theo cringed it was one of Nolan’s arrows he knew it; they killed him with the boy's arrow. Nolan was bloody and bruised; they had some fun with him. “Traitor” was etched on his forehead; Theo began to shake. Nolan was the closest to him other than Liam. He didn’t have to forgive Theo like everyone else had to. He helped the boy regain the trust of the pack along with himself. His hand was shaking as he scrolled to the last two pictures. He glanced at it as tears streamed down his face slowly; Mason and Corey holding hands, bullets resting in both of their chests. He noticed in all of the pictures their houses were on fire; it was a mass attack well planned, kill the pack all at once. Liam managed to get out; he didn’t know how the boy did it. Theo was shocked they were coming for him next; he would have been dead if Liam didn’t show up screaming at his window. He knew that. He read of the chats in the group messages. 

“No confirmation on Scott’s beta?” 

“Johnson is unresponsive.”

“Went to the chimera’s house, escaped in his truck.”

“Escaped how the hell did he escape?!”

“The beta must have warned him.”

“Monroe’s going to kill us.”

“Went to the beta’s house; Johnson is dead.”

There was a picture in the group chat of the man Liam killed claw marks raking his neck. 

“Damn it; it’s was the beta.”

“The chimera got away.”

“We have to find them before morning.”

“Lost them near the preserve.”

“We’ll be there.”

Theo put down the phone, looking over at Liam. They were the only two left. 

“Liam, I’m sorry,” Theo said softly. 

Liam looked at Theo crying, “I don’t know what to do.”

“Come here,” Theo reached over pulling the beta near him. Theo let him cry into his chest; they sat there for a few minutes until he knew they had to move.

“Come on, we have to go.”

“Where?”

“Dread doctor’s lair; no one could get in if they didn’t know how to.”

“Okay,” Liam muttered, feeling weak all over.

Theo opened the door, checking their surroundings as Liam followed. Theo grabbed his hand and began running towards the entrance of the tunnels in the woods. Liam felt his head grow dizzy as he pulled on Theo’s hand. 

“Liam?” Theo looked back at him.

“Theo-I’m not,” Liam started as he felt his vision go black.

Theo caught him before he hit the forest floor; he looked over the boy, seeing his wounds not healing. Theo knew he wasn’t going to let them heal; he passed out from blood loss. He would clean them as soon as they were safe. 

“It’s okay, Little Wolf,” Theo picked up the beta and carried him the rest of the way.

Theo climbed into the tunnels, opened the room, and laid Liam down on the surgical table. He cleaned his wounds and bandaged them. Theo went back into the room he used to sleep in, seeing half of his stuff still there he laid the beta down on the mound of blankets he used to sleep on and sat down beside him. He didn’t even realize he fell asleep for an hour until he heard Liam’s voice.

“Theo?”

“Hey, Little Wolf,” Theo looked at him. He was still lying there, but he was alive that’s all that mattered, “how are you feeling?”

“Weak,” Liam admitted.

“It’s okay; you’re okay,” Theo grabbed his hand. Liam leaned on him. 

“They’re dead.”

“Liam, they are; you can’t bring them back.”

“How am I alive?”

“You’re the strongest person I know,” Theo looked at him, “and I am glad you are. I would have been dead without you.”

“I knew they would have come for you next.”

“Liam, that’s not all; I need you,” Theo admitted.

“What?”

“Liam, I care about you.”

“I care about you too,” Liam admitted.

Theo sighed, “I figured I should say this now just in case.”

“Theo, I-“

“I love you, Liam.”

Liam gave him a small smile, “I love you too.”

Theo smiled and hugged him. He looked down at the beta’s face.

“Kiss me asshole.”

Theo smirked and laid his lips on the boy’s. They held for a moment.

Liam laid back down, “thank you.”

“Liam, do you want me to take your pain?”

“I can’t give it up,” Liam muttered.

“Okay,” Theo nodded, knowing what he meant. It hurt too much. 

“What are we supposed to do? We can’t hide forever.”

“I would, but I know you won’t. I’ll follow you, Little Wolf.”

“I have a plan, but it’s not right,” Liam looked guilty already.

“Liam, they killed your pack.”

“I killed someone already.”

“To protect yourself; they aren’t going to stop until they are dead.”

“Fine, burn Monroe’s house.”

“You’re right, Liam.”

“It’s not right Theo; we shouldn’t be killers.”

“We shouldn’t, but we have no choice.”

Liam sighed, “We better go before morning; maybe it will just distract them.”

“Are you sure you can go now?” Theo asked.

“I’m fine,” Liam sat up.

“You know after this we are going to have to run out of Beacon Hills forever.”

“I know,” Liam nodded. 

Theo grabbed his hand, “no matter what you have me.”

“Please don’t let me go,” Liam pleaded, losing everyone else he ever loved.

“I won’t I promise.”

Theo and Liam snuck out of the tunnels and hiked out into the preserve. Monroe rented out a cabin as the hunters’ headquarters; Theo managed to scroll through the messages to have the location. He glanced up at Liam a few paces in front of him; he didn’t know what he was feeling more right now. The boy was grieving it was obvious, but also Liam had this weird fire in him. He was angry, revengeful. Theo wasn’t going to hide it when Liam mentioned this plan it shocked him. This would be a plan Theo would come up with, not the beta, but Liam wanted revenge. Theo grabbed his hand as the house was in view. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Theo asked him, not wanting Liam to have this on his conscience. 

“I do,” Liam grabbed the matches from Theo. He saw the propane tanks outside; Liam ran. He threw a few matches after opening the valves. Theo grabbed his hand as they ran away. They heard an explosion. Liam stopped and looked back seeing the flames from behind him, but there was no regret in his eyes. 

Theo dragged him back to the Dread Doctor’s lair and stared at him as Liam realized what he just did.

“I killed them,” Liam muttered.

“You avenged your friends’ deaths.”

“Does that make it right?”

“Liam, I’m the wrong person to ask about morals.”

“You saved me.”

“Yes, Liam I saved you; you brought me back. I changed for you. I don’t know if I would have done that for anyone else.”

“I only killed them for my friends, right?”

“I don’t know Liam.”

Liam processed everything, “I don’t regret it.”

Theo nodded pulling the boy into his chest. 

Liam hugged him as Theo pulled him down onto the bed. Theo woke up and turned on his phone, checking the local news. Liam was right beside him, reading along with him. Reports of strange electrical fires across the town, not one mentions of the bullet wounds, bruises, arrows in half the dead bodies. Theo laughed at the lies within the stories, trying to hide the fact that this was genocide, an attack against supernaturals. Fake interviews of people crying about the loss of the town from the Sheriff to high schoolers. Theo was worried there might be a missing person's case out for Liam, but none was ever released. Even the cabin fire was declared an electrical fire, Theo and Liam both laughed at that one. The cabin didn’t even have electricity. It was just them now. Liam still had the hunter’s old phone in his pocket; he heard it buzz. Monroe’s name popped up on the screen. 

“You killed some of my men, but don’t worry I have a lot more. Liam. I know it was you and Theo. You two were the only bodies not found, and magically my cabin was burned. Johnson’s phone shouldn’t be underground unless someone took it down there. I’m coming, Liam.”

Liam shuttered at the words; Theo quickly grabbed a backpack of a few things. 

“Where are we going to go?”

“The best place I know, my truck,” Theo shrugged. 

Liam nodded as they ran out of the tunnels, leaving the phone behind. Monroe would have come from the other entrance. Liam could smell the faint smell of hunters behind them. They ran back to Theo’s truck where fortunately it was still there from where they left it the night before. 

“Theo?”

“What Little Wolf?”

“Can we drive passed my house, maybe I can find something salvageable?”

“Sure,” Theo shrugged, “Monroe will be busy getting lost in the tunnels anyway.”

Theo watched Liam’s eyes glistened with tears as they pulled onto his street. Liam tried to fight back his tears, but he couldn’t do it all.

“Liam, we don’t have to do this.”

“I need to do this.”

“Okay,” Theo grabbed his shoulder as he pulled onto the side of the street. Liam hopped out, tears streaming down his face, seeing the remains of his house on the grounds barricaded off. Liam looked around before collapsing to the ground, reminded of what happened. The flames, the smoke, his parents’ screams, the hunter, his claws digging into his throat. Theo came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. There was nothing left of Liam’s life. He looked around; everything was destroyed. 

The only thing Theo noticed was a small fireproof box; he picked it up along with Liam. He didn’t need to be there longer; they drove them off towards his apartment to get some things before Monroe searched there as well. Theo started throwing stuff in a bag as Liam sat on his bed not saying a word.

“Here,” Theo threw him a sweatshirt and sweatpants, “get the blood off of you.”

“Okay,” Liam got up slowly, quickly going to the restroom to change into.

Theo chuckled as he came out. His sweatshirt hung off of his smaller frame, sweatpants dragging on the ground.

“You are so small, Little Wolf. We will have to get you some new clothes.”

“Shut up,” Liam growled.

Theo just smiled, “what’s this?” Theo pulled out the box he collected at Liam’s house.

“Just my safe, it has my passport, driver’s license, some emergency money, nothing important,” Liam shrugged.

“Sometimes I wonder about you,” Theo shook his head thankful he picked it up.

Liam was on his phone, scrolling through new sites trying to find someone they knew still alive. 

“Deaton’s dead, the vet’s office was burned too, Scott’s dead was randomly shot in his office, an unknown mercenary was found dead as well,” Liam said quietly. Theo heard the boy drop his phone.

Theo quickly turned around, seeing Liam’s despair. He picked up the boy’s phone seeing an article, “Former Beacon Hill student and sister found dead outside their home in Pittsburgh.” Hayden. It wasn’t like Liam still loved her like that, but he knew the beta still cared about her. She was his first love.

“Hey, I’m sorry,” Theo hugged him, letting him cry into his chest again, “but we have to go Little Wolf.” Theo grabbed a few bags as Liam stood up not saying a word. They quickly went to his truck and drove off before Monroe could find them.

“Theo, what are we going to do?”

“I don’t know Liam; we don’t have anyone left,” Theo was trying to figure something out, “wait, who was Scott’s old friends from London?”

“Jackson and Ethan?” 

“Do you have their numbers?” 

Liam nodded, “Scott gave them to me for emergencies.”

“Give me the phone,” Theo grabbed it as the beta pressed Ethan’s name.

“Who is this?” Ethan picked up the phone.

“Theo Raeken, an ally of the McCall pack, and his beta, Liam Dunbar.”

“You’re alive?” Ethan said shocked; they read the news articles. He assumed they all were dead.

“We are the only two left, but we have nowhere to go.”

He heard Ethan whisper to Jackson on the other line, “how good are you with planes?”

“Good,” Theo nodded. 

“I’ve never been on a plane,” Liam threw in from the passenger seat.

“You’ll be fine,” Theo smiled, “where should we take it from?”

“We have a contract with people at the LA airport; I’ll send you tickets.”

“Thanks, Ethan,” Theo nodded.

“Get to the airport in four hours, stay as discreet as possible; you don’t know who is a hunter anymore”

“I think I can handle that,” Theo agreed. 

“I heard you’re pretty good at deceiving people.”

“You’re not wrong.”

“Just so you know I give the benefit of the doubt, Theo. Scott eventually forgave you like he did my brother and me, but that doesn’t mean I trust you. If this is any kind of trick, you will be greeted at the airport with an unfriendly surprise.”

“Fair enough,” Theo replied.

“You can trust him,” Liam ripped the phone out of the chimera’s hand.

“I know what you are capable of too, Liam,” Ethan stated, “don’t think I don’t know what you would do for the boy sitting beside you.”

Liam glared up at Theo, “fine.”

“We’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Ethan hung up the phone.

Liam looked down at his phone as two tickets were transferred in their names. Jackson and Ethan did have a pretty good system set up.

“Let’s get you some clothes,” Theo suggested. They went to an old thrift store on the outskirts of town and got Liam some clothes that actually fit him. Theo pulled into a gas station to get coffee and food for them. Liam stayed in the truck on lookout. Theo climbed back in a few moments later, handing the boy a cup of coffee and a sandwich.

“Not hungry,” Liam handed it back to him but graciously taking the coffee.

“You not hungry?” Theo questioned him, “whatever, just don’t pass out on me.”

Liam growled as he took a sip of the bitter black liquid. They arrived at the airport and grabbed their bags. Liam was glad Theo managed to save his passport. They went through security with no problems, got onto the plane smoothly. Theo was shocked at how easy this was, despite the fact he was basically carrying Liam right now. The boy needed to rest; his wounds still weren't completely healed and mentally he wasn't sure if he would ever heal. Now, just a ten-hour flight. Theo glanced over at Liam his hands shaking. 

“Hey, are you okay?” 

Liam shook his head, “I’m scared.”

“It’s okay; I won’t let anything happen to you,” Theo grabbed his hand. The beta leaned onto him as the plane took off. He passed out on his shoulder for the whole flight. Theo laughed as the flight attendant came around; Liam didn’t wake up. The beta was exhausted. Theo knew it was both physically and emotionally. He lost everything; he just turned 18. He didn’t deserve this, but Theo knew he was going to get through this. He was strong. The plane landed, and Liam finally opened his eyes, still lying on the chimera’s shoulder.

“Hey, welcome to London.”

Liam gave a small smile, “I’ve never been out of the United States.”

“Well, guess we will just have to explore the world together,” Theo stroked his head. 

They got off the plane, collected their bags, and were met by a man were a sweater, a scarf, and sunglasses.

“Liam, Theo?” the man asked. He looked to be about Scott’s age, a year older than Theo.

“Yes,” Theo nodded.

“Isaac,” the werewolf handed out his hand.

“As in Isaac Lahey?” Liam asked.

“The one and only,” the man smiled, “let’s go, I owe Scott for your safety.”

Theo smiled and looked at Liam holding his hand. The alpha was dead, but still looking after him. They were scared, walking into unknown territory, but they had each other that’s all that mattered.


End file.
